


Parting

by Bearslayer



Series: The Gotham Prompts [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, M/M, Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/pseuds/Bearslayer
Summary: Oswald and Edward have to say goodbye.





	Parting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on Tumblr; "You have to go to Arkham. You don't have a choice."

“I don't understand, Oswald... Why?” Edward's voice was choked and shaky as he reached through the bars of his cell. Oswald allowed him to grip his jacket; he understood the need to hold, to feel something concrete within your grasp. It would center the distraught man and give him some anchor with which to steady himself.

“You have to go to Arkham, Eddie. You don't have a choice.” Oswald swallowed down the lump in his throat, hands moving to rest over his.

“Y-you're letting them take me there? But you're the one who set me free in the first place.” Ed whispered to him.

He sounded completely lost, a far cry from the overconfident, flamboyant Riddler who had dominated his persona while Oswald was recovering. He seemed smaller now, frightened and uncertain. Since the two had escaped from the Court of Owls and Edward was captured by the GCPD, his mind had been in a delicate state. He alternated between anger and fear, confusion and self-righteousness. At that moment, confusion gripped the tall man, who sat on his knees in the GCPD's holding cell, holding on to Oswald and staring up at him. Revelations over the past week had rekindled their feelings of affection and adoration for one another, but the moment that Ed had been brought in by the cops he had reverted mentally, and Oswald's heart ached to see him in such a state.

“Eddie... This is the only way you'll be safe.” Oswald told him, squeezing his hands.

“Safe? You know what it's like there, Oswald.” Edward's fingers gripped tighter; the guard that was keeping an eye on the exchange eyed Oswald, ready to pull the man off. Oswald shook his head at him and returned his attention to the man who held his heart.

Were the circumstances different, Oswald would have found a way to pull him from that cage and bring him home, where they could work through whatever problems they had. Edward had gotten cocky after their escape, though, bragging about his crimes, not laying low the way Oswald had told him to. His apprehension was swift and easy, and Oswald could do nothing to stop them without risking being thrown in with him. At least as a free man, he had the power to change their situation. No use getting them both locked away.

“I do... I'll visit you as often as I can, Ed. But you have to go there. You would die in a day at Blackgate – at least in Arkham you'll be safe until I can do something to help.” Oswald said, ignoring the tears that welled up in his eyes.

“You're betraying me again... Why did I ever trust you!” Edward hissed, anger rising, pulling Oswald closer to the bars, knuckles going white as he began to seethe. He shook his head slowly, thumbs stroking over the backs of the other man's hands.

“You know that isn't true, Ed. You know I'm powerless to change this right now!” Oswald snapped back at him, the sharpness of his tone only to jar Edward into listening. His eyes went wide and his grip loosened a little.

“I... I know.” Ed licked his lips, eyes lowering. “Do you still have my sweater?”

Oswald smiled softly.

“Of course I do. I'll bring it to you on my first visit.” The green and gold sweater Oswald had knitted for him during his first stint at Arkham; Edward didn't have the heart to get rid of it when he thought Oswald was dead, and Oswald couldn't bring himself to burn it the way he wanted to when revenge was on his mind.

“Thank you. I'll write letters to you, as well...” Edward's hands slipped away from Oswald's jacket as he rose to his feet.

“I'll be happy to get them.” Oswald watched as he stood, smiling softly despite the ache in his heart. Edward would be taken away from him again and he was once again powerless to react, to fix it.

“Oswald.” Edward mumbled, looking down at him once at his full height, forehead pressed against the bars.

“Yes?” Oswald stared up at him.

Leaning down, Ed placed a tender kiss to his lips, one hand beneath his chin to hold him there. Oswald's breath hitched at the gentle kiss, eyes slipping shut and tears escaping from the corner of his eyes. For so long Oswald had dreamt of the moment they might finally kiss, of when it would happen and how it would have started, but never had such a scenario crossed his mind. Never had Oswald imagined that the first time he would taste the others lips through the bars of a holding cell, the bittersweet nature of the moment so jarring that it dizzied him.

When they broke away, Edward looked down at him with intensity in his eyes.

“Don't forget about me while I'm in there.” He said, half command and half plea.

“I couldn't even if I wanted to, Eddie. I'll see you soon.” Oswald mumbled in return, pulling away to take his leave; if he didn't, he feared he never would.

 


End file.
